scooby doo's Revenge
by wicked king
Summary: Scooby Doo and the gang meet some old friends Dexter a blood spatter annalist serial killer who kills bad people and his wife Rita. this story is for school and please review and it's complete i don't plain to continue but if you want me to i will
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those dark raining nights; one of those nights the full moon shone at it's

brightest but noone was out at all but those who did evil. The moon gave Dexter a shiver down his

spine. He wanted to go play dark avenger with one of those bad guys. He turned to watch the news

with the rest of them when a horrible cry sounded out. That seemed to pierce the very soul. Everyone

was frozen with shock. None spoke for a time that felt like forever.

"What was that spooky cry"? asked Shaggy in a cowardly voice.

"It was the howl of a lone werewolf! This is the second time I have heard one. The first time

was five years ago tonight when I heard it howl like this one, but that one was sad.: said Dexter". I

thought they all died out years ago."

"Your right, I have not, I will be back in one hour. If I'm not"Well I guess they are still alive which means the Scooby Doo's Detective Agency is on the


	2. Chapter 2

Case of the Werewolves. But I do not believe they are real thought". Laughed Velma.

"Hey guys the weird howl was on the news! It's said to be a cry of mad man who just

became a werewolf! It's said to happen every 60 years!" explained Rita but" how do they know that

I wonder?" Hey Dexter, I think it's time for the dark avenger to take a look what do you think since

you how not gotten to play " slice the slasher' in a while.

not back than you know what to

do' Bye!" and in a flash he was gone.

"Oh Rita, what was that all about? What did you mean 'dark avenger' and he has not gotten to play

'slice the slasher' You were joking right about that?"

"No, I was not joking about that, I think it's time to tell. Ok Dexter is a blood spatter

annalist for the Miami police and his dark passenger is the other person inside him. Basically he is a

serial killer that only kills those who need it. Those who kill with no code, who kill without reason

and those who kill kids he hates that very much."

"So he kills bad people? Yeah, um are you sure you wanted to marry him? You know if he

gets caught and convicted he will die! If that happens what will you tell your kids? Demand Daphne

" I will tell them the truth. What their dad was like and how he died!" cried Rita.

'Oh I don't mean to but in Rita, but it has been an hour, so what do you two suppose we

do?" asked Shaggy.

"I know," said Fred," we go to the crime seen at the beach, I just saw Dexter there! Ok gagn

we have a mystery to uncover! Lets go!" said Fred.

"Right, sighed Scooby Doo and Scooby Dumb at the same time. They loaded the van and

tore off to the beach, Fred with his mad driving skills got them there in no time flat. Dexter and the

rest of the blood spatter annalists were around the body. He was still Alive but in a misshapen way.

He was missing his left leg below the knee, his whole right arm, part of his left hand his lops and

toung but he was alive."I'm not sure why the killer left the poor thing alive." said Dexter" I think

we should do te honorable thing and just kill him put him out of his pain but we can't. Said

Dexter."hey gang ! You should not not come any closer"

"Why not? Ask Daphne, "do you think we will be sick if we see?"

"Yes you will be sick. Lets go and try to find some clues." said Dexter

"Fine lets spilt up into two teams and search! Ok Dexter, Shaggy and Scooby Do and Scooby Dumb

will be the first team and search the old club and we will search the beach ok guys,

lets go!" Fred said.

Fred, Daphne and Velma headed down the street for the beach. When they got there it was

void of all life, but all life human. There was a few werewolves around eating Scrappy Doo!

"No! Yelled Daphne. The werewolves looked up at the gang starring like kids in a candy

store. Slowly Fred, Daphne and Velma started to run down the beach.. "I just hope the rest of them

are doing better then we are shouted."Fred.


	3. Chapter 3

Mean while at the club, Shaggy and Dexter were searching the upper Floors and the two

Scooby's were searching the lower floors. "So Dexter Deb was your sister right? The one in charge

of the crime scene?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, she is but I was adopted when I was little, I don't remember my family but I did meet

my brother." said Dexter.

"Is your brother like you, I mean does he kill bad people like you?"asked Shaggy.

"No he just kills for the fun. Anybody will suit him. Enough about him, lets keep searching."

"Oh Dexter no need to search any longer! I just found one of them! Told Shaggy.

"Run shouted Dexter, and they started runnning asn so did Scooby Doo and Scooby Dumb

they were being chased too.

"Fred I think we lost the! And I think we need to call Deb right now!" said Velma.

"Right! "Said Daphne "I will call her," So she pick up her Cell phone and dialed Deb's

number." "Hey Deb, get over to the beach right now and I do mean it and bring back... Oh crap they

came back! Got to run! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, the werewolves were gone and the gang was back at headquarters drinking

to Scrappy's memory. They were glad he was dead, they never liked him anyway. He was all ways

looking for a fight and he never listened to anybody or anything for that matter "Here's to you, you

little hipper active dog, you, might be missed but not by much!" "Hey Fred lets brake out the Southern

Comfort" ask Shaggy.

"Yeah why not he's dead after all and it was his Favorite Drink to bad he's dead he would of

loved this party for him but oh well more for the rest of us so drink up everybody might as

well drink all of it. To Scrappy Doo cheers everybody." Said Fred.

"Yeah lets have a all night party "Hey Dexter call your sister" ask Shaggy.

"Why you like her well I guess I Will" said Dexter so he called her. "Hey Deb come on over

we are having a wake party for scrappy will you come pleas".

"Yes I think I will bye" said Deb.


End file.
